


Higher Education

by leashy_bebes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/1108.html?thread=6322260#t6322260">here</a> for the prompt 'Arthur/Merlin, toking, Uni!AU'. Sex, swearing, modern AU, and recreational drug use. I also feel like the title is such a godawful pun I should warn for that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Education

He was going to join the LGBT, Merlin thinks a bit wildly. He was going to join the LGBT and meet a – well, probably not a _nice_ boy – but a _boy_ , anyway, and maybe even make a gesture towards _dating_. What with the job prospects – practically zero – and the cost – but Merlin is _not_ thinking about that for at least three years – coming out properly is basically the _point_ of university, but Merlin had had all these ideas about how he was going to do it. It had involved actually getting to know someone and finding something that wasn't brief meetings in clubs, or a 'boyfriend' so fucking closeted the relationship might as well not even have existed.

It hadn't included the devastatingly handsome bloke from across the hall introducing himself and saying, not five minutes later, in horribly plummy tones, 'God, I could _murder_ a spliff.' Inviting devastatingly-handsome in for a joint had led to devastatingly-handsome (who is apparently called Arthur) exclaiming over his foresight in stocking up before he left home. A sock over the smoke alarm, three joints, and one and a half listens of Atom Heart Mother later (Merlin's stereo was stuck on repeat, and neither of them could be arsed to move), and Merlin showed Arthur his [dragon pipe](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l5d02zOAjk1qzekdio1_500.jpg). Arthur declared it the greatest thing ever. Granted, he laughed before he said it, but he seemed sincere enough and that was all it took to endear him to Merlin.

When Arthur – who, Jesus fucking Christ, could talk for England, or whatever upper class utopia he clearly inhabits – started laying out another joint, hash this time, even as Merlin was filling the pipe, Merlin just raised his eyebrows.

"It, um – " Arthur waved a hand, then laughed and ducked his head. "If I have to listen to your fucking hippy music, I need to be totally obliterated."

Merlin meant to point out that Arthur could leave the hippy to his music and his weed any time he wanted, but then Arthur had licked the ball of his thumb before rolling the joint and Merlin had thought _fuck_. He hadn't even had it in him to complain when Arthur had shut off Pink Floyd and put some generic shouty rock on his phone, which had surprisingly strong speakers.

And then, somehow – and Merlin isn't sure exactly _how_ , but it involved _Sade_ of all things, and Merlin muttering something about Shaun of the Dead and records that should be sacrificed to defending humanity from zombies – that had lead to Arthur rolling his eyes and muttering something about _completely fucking thick, or something?_ and stubbing out the joint carelessly, leaning forward and kissing Merlin with all the grace of Bambi on ice.

And then it was now, this moment, thinking stupid fucking thoughts about joining the LGBT while Arthur kisses his throat – with, admittedly, more skill than previously – and crowds him up against the mound of cushions and blankets at the top of the bed. And Arthur is, yes, alright, really stupidly good looking, and under the red t-shirt his body is hard and his skin is hot and Merlin is horny as _fuck_ but...

But Sade is still warbling in his ear.

"Change the fucking music, for the love of God," Merlin says, drops his head into the pillows, hiding his laughter with one hand.

"You would be a bloody giggler," Arthur scoffs, scrabbling for the phone.

"Shut up, just - _Sade? Really?_ "

"Sade's cool," Arthur says, as he changes the music to something vaguely acceptable and drops the phone among the detritus on Merlin's standard issue halls-of-residence bedside table. "It's...seductive, you stupid arse. It was a _hint_."

Merlin can't help himself, goes off into a peal of giggles. "Oh my _God_. You're some sort of forty year old woman."

"Then you're a pervert, Mervin Emrys."

Merlin blinks. "What?"

"Stringing along the poor, helpless housewife – " Arthur says.

"No, no, what did you call me?"

"...Mervin? Is that not... _Tell_ me that's right?"

" _Merlin_. As in Merlin The Wizard to your King Arthur? I wondered why you didn't take the piss more!"

Arthur looks at him for a moment, apparently perplexed, and then creases up in laughter, sprawled half of top of Merlin, head on his shoulder, smelling of smoke and expensive cologne and –

"Oh my _God_ , I can't shag _you_!" Arthur says. "Merlin and Arthur? We're never gonna hear the end of this as it is."

"No?" Merlin asks, unable to resist nosing into Arthur's golden hair, kissing his scalp off-handedly.

"Well – " Arthur says, and he shifts to look at Merlin, one corner of his mouth curling. "You know."

"You're a complete – _come here_ ," Merlin demands, feeling happy and stupid and daring, shoving Arthur's shirt up at the back even as they kiss again, Arthur's hands diving into his hair.

He doesn't really stop to think while they're kissing, and they don't really stop kissing until they're down to their pants – and of course Arthur's are Calvin _fucking_ Klein, and Merlin's are Primark's finest – and then Arthur's laughing at Merlin's Matt Smith poster and calling him a geek and gnawing playfully on his collarbone. Merlin has just enough time to think that Pontypridd's lack of a thriving gay scene is no excuse to be a complete slut before term has even _started_ , and then Arthur's licking and kissing and biting at his chest more purposefully and Merlin just murmurs happy encouragement and arches his back comfortably.

The movement has the happy side-effect of slotting Arthur neatly in between his splayed legs. Arthur reaches up to kiss him and it drags their bodies together, Arthur's cock hard and hot and heavy even through two layers of cotton. And God that feels so _good_. Merlin's never really done this much stoned before. Drunk yes, but stoned no, and everything feels so _lovely_. Uncomplicated and slow and lazy and he doesn't even mind when Arthur finds the ticklish spot on his hip, because he kisses it in a way that doesn't tickle at all, and he doesn't complain when Merlin pulls a bit too hard on his hair.

"I, um – " Arthur says, tipping his head back when Merlin runs a thumb hard along the defined line of his jaw. "I saw you," he goes on. "Moving your stuff in. You're really – "

"Oh my _God_ ," Merlin groans. "You're some kind of nutter, aren't you?"

"No," Arthur insists, but he tugs on Merlin's earlobe as he says it, a ridiculous smile blooming on his face.

Merlin groans again and runs his hands over Arthur's muscled back, turning his head enough to press a kiss to Arthur's temple, where the skin is hot and thin. "Nutter."

Arthur keeps pawing at him, just short of clumsy, his hands spread wide over Merlin's skin, fingers wandering. Merlin dips his fingers into the back of Arthur's pants and grabs at his arse, just as clumsy and twice as eager. Arthur groans something incomprehensible into Merlin's neck and rocks his hips down.

"Huh?"

"Have you got anything?" Arthur asks.

"Bugger. Yeah. Um." Merlin twists his head to look around the room. He was only halfway through unpacking when Arthur knocked at the door, and Christ, the tiny room is already quite a state. He has to wriggle out from under Arthur's body to dig through a holdall, finally triumphantly coming up with a shaving kit, condoms and foil packets of lube tucked into an inside pocket.

When he turns back to the bed, Arthur is watching him keenly, his lip caught between his teeth. The room's so small that Merlin's in front of him in two steps. Arthur clasps a hand to his hip, runs his thumb over the bone there, and before Merlin can react, he swallows the head of Merlin's cock down, moaning and dragging his tongue around, sweeping up precome.

" _Oh my God_ ," Merlin breathes, running his fingers through Arthur's hair, daring to pull him in a little further. " _Yeah_ ," he says shakily, touching his thumb to the corner of Arthur's lips and fuck, when he stops talking for five seconds he's got such a pretty mouth. Merlin says as much, and Arthur pulls off, laughing at him and tumbling him quickly onto the bed. He rests his chin on Merlin's stomach, looking up at him and plucking the lube and condom from his hand. Merlin can't resist pushing Arthur's hair back from his face, away from those bright blue eyes. After a quick kiss to his stomach, Arthur retreats.

"Here, c'mere," he says, tearing one of the sachets of lube open with his teeth even as he coaxes Merlin to bend his leg up towards his chest. Merlin watches, lip caught between his teeth and there's a long stretched out moment before he feels the first slick touch of Arthur's fingers.

He's surprisingly gentle, a teasing rub until Merlin makes an embarrassingly eager noise and pushes back against him. Even then, Arthur only gives him one finger, a slow slide that has Merlin curling his hands in the sheet, his head falling back into the pillows even as Arthur breathes against his ribs.

"Okay?" he demands, pressing a sloppy kiss to Merlin's stomach while his free hand flutters down Merlin's side, briefly squeezing his fingers, then smoothing over his thigh. "Okay?"

"Yes, come on," Merlin insists, and he tucks his leg in tighter to his chest, lifts his hips to meet Arthur's hand, and doesn't care a bit anymore if he looks like a slut. Arthur responds with a soft nip to his hipbone and another finger, the low rumble of his laughter shaking through Merlin's whole body when he tugs at Arthur's hair, verbal encouragement beyond him.

The next few minutes are a blur, Merlin turning his head into his arm until Arthur says, "No, don't do that." His tone is so absurdly reasonable that Merlin can't help looking down at him, puzzled by Arthur's satisfied grin one moment and totally disarmed by a curl of his fingers the next.

He seems to think nothing of practically folding Merlin in half to kiss him, gasping and shuddering as he briefly presses his cock to Merlin's stomach, a hot, wet slide. Merlin bites at Arthur's lower lip, sucks on it like an apology and does it all over again and –

"Oh, fuck," Arthur says, briefly pressing his face into the pillows beside Merlin's head. Merlin smirks and blows a huff of air into Arthur's ear. "No, seriously," Arthur says, and he sounds positively wrecked. "We have to – "

"Oh – _yeah_..." Merlin says, and he can't resist working a hand between their bodies, feeling the thickness of Arthur's cock, fingers toying with the wet slick of precome at the head.

"Oh my _God_ , you little tease." Arthur's laugh is low and rich and warm in Merlin's ear. Merlin shivers pleasurably at the swirl of cold air when Arthur pulls away, and props himself up on his elbows. He watches as Arthur fumbles the condom packet twice before he finally gets it open and on. His eyes don't shift from Merlin's face as he slicks himself again.

Merlin just wishes he could bring himself to be properly ashamed of the noise he makes when, rather than spreading Merlin's legs right away, Arthur looks at him, suddenly purposeful. It's a bit embarrassing how easily he hauls Merlin up out of the pillows and into his lap. Merlin sprawls uselessly for a moment, his head swimming, and then he lifts up, Arthur's hands a hard weight on his hips, steadying him.

There's an awkward moment when Merlin can't get his grip right, can't get the angle right, but then he's working himself down the first inch or two of Arthur's hard length. They both take deep hissing breaths at the same moment and Merlin's still laughing as he kisses Arthur soft, clumsy. Arthur's hand comes up from his hip to curl gently through the hair at his nape, even as he rocks up a little against Merlin's descending weight.

Merlin presses his forehead against Arthur's, relishing the stretch, the quiet little noises Arthur's making. When he opens his eyes it's to find Arthur already watching him, his gaze intent. He thrusts up again as Merlin takes in the last of his cock and it's Arthur who groans this time, his head falling back against the wall with a thud. Merlin tries not to wonder if anyone's moved into the room next door and sets his hands on Arthur's shoulders instead, using the leverage to give an experimental roll of his hips, lifting up and sinking down.

Arthur's hands settle on his waist and _God_ they really are good hands, broad and blunt and _strong_ , easily guiding Merlin into a faster rhythm. It's hot in the room, close with the lingering smoke and Merlin feels dizzy with pleasure every time Arthur presses just the right spots inside him. It's good, so good, but it's still not enough. Merlin wants this, but more, on his back or on his knees, making it easy for Arthur to take him hard and fast and –

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur says, and there's some sort of expectation in his voice, halfway between encouragement and pleading. Merlin swears under his breath and decides, to hell with dignity. He leans forward, pressing his hands to the wall behind Arthur's head, perfect to brace himself and ride Arthur in short, hard movements that have them both crying out. Arthur muffles his shout into Merlin's shoulder, but Merlin's own is desperate, unrestrained, and filled with pleasure even to his own ears.

"That," Arthur breathes. "Just – _yeah_ , like that." His lips are against Merlin's but it's not a kiss, not really. They're both breathing too fast and too ragged for that, Arthur's hands sliding down from his waist to his arse, drawing his movements deeper still, one tentative finger skirting the stretch of Merlin's hole around his cock.

"Arthur – _God_ – " Merlin stutters out, circling his hips as he grinds down this time, blindly thinking, _more, yes, just, more_.

Arthur makes a keening noise and pulls down on Merlin's hips, as though he could possibly get deeper. Merlin can feel the pleasure spiking everywhere, rocketing through his body and he groans when Arthur turns his head, licking a wet stripe across his palm. Before Arthur even gets a hand on him Merlin's murmuring encouragement – _touch me, yes, no, no, faster, fuck, like that_ – and he's barely even lifting his hips now, just rocking back and forth on the whole length of Arthur's cock, working himself around it, fucking forward into Arthur's hand.

Merlin's too tall, and the bed too narrow to really do this properly, but it still feels fucking amazing, Arthur's hand spread wide between his shoulder blades, keeping him close, the air between them hot.

"Yeah, come on," Arthur breathes, turning his head just enough to mouth along Merlin's jaw, nipping at his skin and muttering, "Come on, a little faster, baby."

"Don't – " Merlin laughs, slowing momentarily. "Don't call me _baby_."

"Fucking Christ, I have to think as well? I don't – faster, _idiot_."

"You're – so charming," Merlin says, trying not to groan as Arthur's hips twitch up to meet his. "Really. I mean, you've definitely got a way with words."

"Shut _up_ ," Arthur pleads. "Really, just – stop talking."

And Merlin doesn't want to give in, but he's not _really_ in a fit state to talk either, so he just lets his head fall forward on his shoulders, the side of his face brushing Arthur's every now and then as they move together. Then Arthur twists his wrist at the same time as he bucks his hips up and Merlin's suddenly right there, flying over the edge into the bliss of orgasm, trying and failing to stifle his shouts. Merlin's boneless and shaking, Arthur's hands both hot and one wet where they fall to Merlin's back, bracing him.

Arthur mutters something, his voice strangled and he kisses up the side of Merlin's throat. Merlin turns his head enough to nudge Arthur with his chin, enough to catch him saying,

"Come on, don't – please – "

And Merlin might be feeling well and truly shagged out, but he's still not selfish so he rolls his hips again, hard, surprised at the bolt of pleasure and desire, hardly dimmed at all for having been so recently sated. Arthur's head thuds against the wall again and he says,

"Oh, _yeah_."

There's a sheen of sweat on Arthur's upper lip and Merlin licks it off before kissing him again, salty and sloppy and Arthur's hands tighten on his waist, force him higher, pull him down and then Arthur's groaning low and long and desperate into Merlin's mouth, hips juddering up again and again, once more.

" _Fuck_ ," Merlin says a few moments later, lifting his head from Arthur's shoulder.

"Yeah," Arthur agrees.

"I should – condom," Merlin says.

"Yeah."

"...did we break you?"

" _Yeah_ ," Arthur says, but then he laughs, steadying Merlin, and looking at him with sympathetic concern as he lifts himself out of Arthur's lap, the sting of emptiness probably obvious on his face.

Bizarrely, watching Arthur deal with the condom seems too intimate, and Merlin leans over to pull a tea towel out of one of the as yet still packed bags. He wipes his stomach and passes the towel wordlessly to Arthur who cleans his hand and then fiddles with the label. The bed is seriously _much_ too small, and they just sort of settle next to each other, neither breathing too steadily, and Merlin keeps thinking, _this. This is when it'll get awkward_.

Instead, Arthur's phone suddenly starts playing Girls Aloud and Merlin looks at him and says,

" _Seriously_?"

"What?" Arthur demands. " _What_?"

Merlin looks him up and down. "Just – Never mind. Pass me my pants and roll another joint, yeah?"

Arthur huffs and grumbles but does as he's told. When he taps the joint out early on and kisses Merlin again, pushing him back down to the bed again, Merlin doesn't mind a bit. As he sinks his fingers into Arthur's absurdly soft, ridiculously golden hair, Merlin thinks that yeah, higher education? Fucking brilliant.


End file.
